


Tyler from Target

by onlyfools



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, idk what to put in these, kinda smutty at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyfools/pseuds/onlyfools
Summary: Josh likes to bake. He also likes this employee named Tyler Joseph from Target.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but i got inspired to write so...

Joshua Dun loves to bake. From cookies to cakes, anything sweet, really. There's just something about baking that makes him feel at ease. He likes being extra careful when pouring baking soda or vanilla extract. Not to mention, he also likes decorating his pastries. He wasn’t much of an artist, but when it came to his creations, he might as well be a professional. Mark, his best friend, always begs to make him food since Mark was a stoner.

“Dude, you could like, make weed brownies and sell them. Make money.” Mark encourages him, wiggling his eyebrows. “Just don’t charge me since we’re bros.”

“I’m literally 12.” Josh responds with a laugh.

“Ugh, fine. I’m just saying that we’re your people, man.”

“What, you and Andrew, who literally eat everything after I bake for a contest?” 

“Exactly.”

Josh rolls his eyes, setting his gloves on the counter. “I think I rather pass. Each contest I enter is one step closer from getting an internship at—”

“—Ohio State.” Mark finishes and scoffs. “You’d think that someone would already choose you as a winner with the amount of entries you do.”

Josh had tried for two years now. It started sophomore year. He's now a senior and deadlines for colleges were coming up sooner than he ever expected.

"It's because I don't have that dang KitchenAid mixer. They would make my sweets a thousand times better. I just don't have the money." Josh frowns, looking at his chocolate batter.

"I'm telling you—”

"No, Mark."

-

It's a routine for Josh Dun to visit Target right before going to school. The store opens at 8 AM and his first class is at 8:30. Usually, he'll penny board the way back because it takes less time.

"Hey Josh!" an employee greets, a smile on her face.

"Valerie." he smiles back warmly and heads towards the kitchen supplies area.

Josh will drool over all the products he'll never be able to buy and inwardly cry. Then, he goes over to the snacks area and pick out something to eat.

By picking out, he means stealing.

Just kidding. Target lets him get anything that's less than five dollars since every employee knows and loves him.

"What should I pick today?" he murmurs, scanning the isles and taps his chin. "Mark will be stoned by third period. Maybe some Trail Mix. Those might last.” 

It's settled. Josh reaches a hand toward the bag and sets his backpack on the tiled floor. He starts opening the zipper when someone calls out to him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Startled, Josh drops the Trail Mix and nearly falls back but catches himself. "Dude! Are you trying to kill me?"

"What were you trying to do with that unpaid bag?" 

Josh places a finger in the air, about to open his mouth and realizes it's a new employee.

The name tag reads .::tyler::.

"Sick name tag." he comments and looks at the boy who is wearing the Target uniform. A red polo shirt with khaki pants and some doc shoes. He has his hair shaved, almost bald, but it fits him perfectly. Tyler has creamy skin and Josh is almost smitten. 

"You're avoiding the question. I'm going to call security." his voice breaks, reaching a hand to grab the walkie-talkie attached to his hip.

"No!" Josh sighs and picks up the now cursed Trail Mix. "I'm Josh."

Tyler blinks.

"Josh...Dun?" 

Tyler makes a face. "Um?"

The yellow lemon headed boy frowns. "Call anyone. Valerie, Jenna...uh it's Monday right? So I think Dallon might be in too but if not, Spencer is—”

"What? How do you know everyone?" Tyler’s hand lowers from the device, now amused.

"I'm Target's favorite buyer." A grin appears on Josh's face and Tyler returns it.

-

After meeting Tyler from Target, Josh Dun has another reason why he visits Target at 8:00 AM. Actually, that’s a lie. He doesn’t know Tyler’s schedule unlike his other friends. No one seems to know it either, considering he’s part time and is switching hours all the time. It was stressful. Josh just wanted to stare at his face. Jeez. Though, life seems to not hate him so much. School had gone alright and college applications process did not make him want to die.

Josh makes his way inside of Target and almost trips over when he sees Tyler. He's fixing some items at the "dollar/useless/waste-of-money section". That's what Josh calls it because all the items are stupid but are worth one dollar.

"Hey Tyler!" Josh salutes, a penny board under his arm. 

Tyler glances at him and nods. "Josh. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you?"

He tenses up. "Um...just go get your snack. We have a new manager and I don't think he wants to see you take food."

"Ah, young grass hopper. It's not taking food when I'm being offered." Josh corrects, eyes never leaving Tyler.

"I'm serious, Josh. He's not nice." he mumbles, fixing up a rack of Pokemon shaped pencils.

"Is he the scary looking guy who is coming this way?" Josh asks, pointing to a man who has thick rimmed glasses, short brown hair and a goatee for a beard. He's taller than both it seems.

Tyler shrieks, turning the corner and starts to pick up every item that were left lying around.

"Please leave. I don't want to get fired for slacking off!"

Josh doesn't budge.

"Come _on!"_

"Hang out with me."

"Excuse me?" Tyler raises an eyebrow, almost dropping a keychain.

"I promise to leave you alone if we hang out."

"...fine. I have off tomorrow. Meet me here...say...3ish?"

"Yep." Josh pops out the 'p' and smirks. "See you at 3." he winks, setting his board down and jumps on.

"No skateboarding allowed!" Tyler yells as Josh speeds off.

Tyler's manager gives him a nod of approval and walks to a customer who needs help. He thinks, _huh, he's not that bad after all._

-

Josh decides to arrive fifteen minutes early to his date. Uh...hang out. He means hang out. Just because Tyler agreed, it didn't exactly mean it was a date.

He sits on a red bench near the entrance, leaning his head back and tunes out.

An amazing drum solo comes on and Josh starts to move his arms, pretending to hit a snare. 

Tyler arrives ten minutes before it hits three. He spots Josh rocking out and he chuckles, walking up to him.

"Beep you, I won't do what you tell me!"

"Oh my god,"

Josh jumps up immediately, hands fly up as if he's about to karate chop the person who dared to interrupt him. "Jesus Christ... _Tyler?!_ "

Tyler bursts out laughing. "You're too funny, man."

Scoffing, the ball of sunshine lowers his arms and takes off an ear bud. "You scared me."

"I could tell. Nice change of lyrics by the way. Rage?"

"Um yeah." Josh is surprised. "You like them?"

"Who doesn't?"

-

They agree on walking to the park across Target where they sit on swings, gently pushing themselves off the ground.

"Tell me, why do you go to Target every day?" 

Josh glances at him and then at his feet. "Don't make fun of me. I like to bake...a lot. And I've been trying to get a scholarship for OSU. They have contests where the best meal or pastry wins. I've entered for two years now."

"And no luck?" Tyler swings higher.

"Ha, no. I'd be lucky if they even write a thank you letter. I go into Target because I look at the KitchenAid mixer. I know that if I had it, my baking would be better. It's crazy expensive and I can't get a job because of school. Plus, my parents would never help me out. They think it's dumb."

"That you like baking."

"Exactly."

Tyler frowns, converse hitting the ground to stop. "I'm sorry. If it makes you happy, go for it. It looks like you're passionate about baking. The way I see it is...think of it like...you're creating. You're creating art. Art can be expressed a million ways and even if people don't agree or hate your type of art, there will be people who love it. And if not, focus on yourself."

Josh stops swinging and hums. 

"Thanks, Tyler."

"Anytime, Josh."

-

Tyler and Josh start to hang out every day. Even with their busy schedule, they always made sure to have some time for themselves. Josh grows to like him. He doesn't mean in the "I like you as a friend" type of way, more like "I like, like you and I want to kiss you" type of way. This scares him because he's never had a crush this big. Mark notes how different he acts when he's in love.

Josh is not in love—Mark's just dumb.

Love is dumb. Alright?

It's a Saturday afternoon and Josh loses track of time. He's working on a cake batter. OSU is having a competition in about a month and he just got told by his counselor. This could be his chance to finally be granted with a full ride. 

Josh starts to mix the batter with a wooden spoon. 

His phone rings.

"Ugh. Wish I had Abby here." he sighs, setting the spoon and answers. "Yeah?"

"Dude! You totally bailed on me." Tyler's frowning, he can tell.

"What?" Josh lowers his phone, eyes grow big. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it got late. I'm like, baking."

"Baking huh? I'll be over in ten."

"But Tyler I really need—" 

There's a dial tone on the other line.

Josh chuckles.

-

"That's why you use the spoon?" Tyler asks, watching Josh bake. 

"Yeah. I don't have that mixer. And even if I could get a different mixer, they still cost a lot." 

Tyler nods, an idea coming to mind. 

-

"Now you can't peak, okay? I mean granted, you _are_  blindfolded but don't pull it off." Tyler says, guiding Josh into Target.

"I won't. I'm getting pretty anxious though. Please tell me I'm not about to die?"

"Can't promise that because you just might." Tyler giggles and they come to a complete stop at the kitchen appliances section.

Dallon, Jenna, Valerie, Spencer and a few other employees are gathered in a circle. Jenna is holding a KitchenAid mixer in hand. She hands it to Tyler.

"You can take it off now, Jish." 

Josh nervously removes the blindfold and gasps. "W-what is this?"

Tyler grins. "Me and these guys all pitched in to buy you the mixer you've always wanted. We already paid it." 

Dallon holds up the receipt and smiles.

Josh is about to cry. "G-guys..."

"Don't thank us. Tyler matched the rest." Jenna says, pointing at him.

They all hum in agreement.

Tyler blushes and shakes his head, embarrassed. "You weren't supposed to tell him that..." he hands Josh the box. "You deserve this. You work so hard and I know that you need it to win."

Tears start rolling down Josh's cheeks. "I don't know what to say, I...fuck. T-thank you so much."

"We care about you, Josh. Go get that scholarship for us, okay?" 

Josh sets the box down and pulls Tyler for a tight hug. 

Everyone awes.

-

The day of OSU's competition comes too soon and Josh is actually about to throw up. Ever since he got the mixer, all his pastries had become a thousand times better. _Mark said so._

Josh is told that he has to bring his own appliances. He did.  He signed in at the front, writing a messy _Josh Dun_ signature and what he's going to bake next to it.

The first round would be of those who entered for a full course meal. Round two would be appetizers. (Josh still doesn't understand why it's not the way around). And lastly, desserts would be last, ending the competition. Each round has four contestants. They can choose to have a helper, but it's not required. 

Mark promised he would be in the bleachers cheering him on with a couple of his stoner friends. They were mostly there for the snacks.

Josh didn't invite Tyler because he knew his schedule would interfere. 

When they call out Josh's name, he puts on a big fake smile and walks over to his stand where all the ingredients for a flan were already there. The other three contestants almost laugh at his choice. 

Josh wanted to throw up again.

"On your marks...get set...BAKE!" The announcer shouts over the microphone and sudden death awaits for them all.

Josh does his best to gather the main ingredients he needs and hopes for the best.

About ten minutes in, Josh looks over at Mark because he wants some encouragement and instead of staring at his face, Tyler is there. Tyler's holding up a sign that says _YØU CAN DØ IT_ in bubble letters. This might be totally cheesy but it motivates him to work faster. 

-

A bell rings, signaling that each contestant had to put down whatever was in their hands and stand still. Three judges walks over to each stand, asking what they have made and how. Josh surprisingly does not stutter when answering each question. He fucking nails it, if he says so himself. When the judges go back to their places, Josh places a hand on his bicep and sighs profoundly. This was probably the worst part of it all. Whenever he entered this contest, a judge would announce the winner and Josh would have to pretend he's fine. 

"And now, ladies, gentlemen and whatever you identify as, your winner for best dessert of the night goes to—Joshua Dun!" 

The audience grows loud with excitement and Josh gasps. "I won?!"

"YOU WON!" Mark yells from the bleachers, a few heads turning his way. "Oh let me live, he's my best friend. Josh Dun! Josh Dun! Josh Dun!" he starts to clap, urging everyone around to start chanting his name.

"Josh Dun! Josh Dun!" Tyler chants along, jumping up and down with his sign.

Josh runs up to receive his prize. The woman dressed all in black, probably her mid-fifties who has long brown hair, holds out her hand. "Congratulations, Joshua! You are Ohio State's winner of the night. You will receive a full ride scholarship for next year. I'll be honest, I didn't like the idea of flan, but it was magnificent."

-

Josh gets bombarded with press conferences and pictures for each newspaper in Ohio. The second he's finished, Mark tackle hugs him so hard that it's almost hard to breathe. Mark apologizes. 

"Congrats!" Mark grins, pulling away from the embrace. "Are you taking the flan home? I kind of promised these guys some..."

"Of course you did. Just go to my stand, I made enough for everyone here." Josh laughs, watching Mark lead his group towards the leftovers. "I should be thanking you the most, Ty. Without you, this wouldn't have been possible."

"Eh...that's true." Tyler jokes, crooked teeth showing. "You did so well."

Josh is still so pumped from winning that he cups Tyler's cheeks and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Tyler gasps, pressing against Josh and returns the kiss. Hands roam all over each other and they're the happiest they've ever been. 

Tyler did like Josh back.

Right as they pull away, Tyler becomes the bold one. "Be my boyfriend, Joshua Dun?"

"Only if you're mine, Tyler Joseph."

-

Target has not only given Josh a boyfriend but a future career. However, one thing that it hasn't provided was enough time with his lover. Tyler had to close for one week straight and it made them both sad. Whenever Tyler wasn't closing, Josh had to study and pass his finals. He also had to continue finishing up the Ohio State application online. So yeah, Target did suck for this.

Josh strolls into the store, immediately heading towards the kitchen appliances. He admires all the new products that had arrived and almost faints. They're all so beautiful. And one day, it'll all be his. That's a promise.

"Josh? What are you doing here?" Tyler asks, surprised, pushing the cart full of toys towards him. 

"Dude, you know me better than that. I always come here, whether you're working or not." he replies, scoffing. "You're getting off in like ten, right?"

Tyler nods. "Yeah. No one's here but my two managers."

"No one, huh?"

The employee raises an eyebrow, elbows propping against the cart. "Mhm."

Josh smirks and pulls Tyler toward him, arms wrapping around his waist. "I think I know a way to distract you until you clock off."

"N-no, Josh." 

His smirk grows wider, fingers skimming down his pants, fiddling with the zipper.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" Tyler shrieks, trying to push Josh off. _"Joshie!"_

"What? You said there's no one around. Plus, your managers are probably doing the same thing." Josh kneels on the ground, palming Tyler slowly.

"J-josh..." Tyler starts to blush, eyes meeting his. "You're not serious..."

"I am, though." Josh giggles, pushing Tyler's pants down and his boxers. He grabs his cock, giving a few kitten licks to the base, a small moan escaping his lips. "So pretty, Ty. So fucking pretty."

"I c-can't believe I'm doing this..." he chokes out.

Josh ignores Tyler's comment, using his tongue to lick the underside of his cock and then his whole length, making sure there's not one inch of skin being untouched. 

Tyler places a hand on the back of Josh's head, pushing him further. 

Yeah, Target _definitely_ made dreams come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it?? IDK WHAT I JUST WROTE WOW BUT OH WELL YOLO


End file.
